


【山海经】山海不可平

by SuiYuanCunWenJun



Category: Classic of Mountains and Seas, 山海经
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiYuanCunWenJun/pseuds/SuiYuanCunWenJun
Summary: ①四心为：恻隐之心、羞恶之心、辞让之心和是非之心。出自《孟子·公孙丑上》。孟子认为这四心是人与生俱来的品质，也是孟子性善论的基础②具体解释一下本文中烛阴的设定。本文中烛阴的设定是身长万里的巨龙，视为昼，瞑为夜不是简单的昼夜交替，而是人间战乱与和平时代的交替。死后他的身躯化作大兴安岭，太行山，巫山和雪峰山，这也是中国地势的二三阶梯分界线，因此是“天下的脊梁”。东南夏季风和西北冬季风所塑造的季风气候是中国东部典型的气候特征，因此“吹为冬，呼为夏”。③本文中的“野人”不是灵异传说中的野人，而是一个历史名词。国野制（乡遂制）"国"，亦称"乡"，即当时的都邑或较大的居民点。一般来说，国是奴隶主贵族的政治中心和军事据点，是周王室在分封诸侯或征服异族的过程中建立的，居住着大小贵族和为贵族服务的手工业者、商人等，住在国中的人称：“国人”。"野"，亦称"遂"，即国以外的广大地区，其地域比国大。居住在野的人叫做"野人"。国人与野人的地位大不相同，前者是统治者，后者是被统治者，政治待遇有着天壤之别。国与野的对立，是西周时期阶级矛盾的具体体现，也是西周奴隶制度的一个特点。④编户齐民是历代中原王朝政府实行的户籍制度，规定凡政府控制的户口都必须按姓名、年龄、籍贯、身份、相貌、财富情况等项目一一载入户籍，被正式编入政府户籍的平民百姓，称为“编户齐民”。中央政权的建立和编户齐民的实行渐渐取代了国野之分。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	【山海经】山海不可平

# 山海不可平

#### 一

这是我与人对峙的第十二天。

我曾与很多事物对峙，战火、饥荒、瘟疫、野兽。我曾经以为其中任何一件都足以致我死命，可是我既没有战死也没有饿死，这么多年来，也不曾成为用来果腹的死肉。于是我发现，他们当中没有一种比与人的对峙更加危险。

十二天前是一个契机，在此之前，我过得足够平安顺遂。虽然随时会被敌人打死，被苦役累死，被疾病拖死，被贫穷磨死，可是我不用与人对峙。我必须重申一遍，他们当中没有一种比与人的对峙更加危险。

那时我服从，武器被折断就扑上去用牙齿撕咬齐地，楚地士兵的喉咙。他们对我而言只是敌人而已。正如人人都当我是赵国遗民，可我和妹妹从来就生活在太行山野，那里没有什么政令税收，我们也从来不觉得自己是哪国人。

后来秦人来了，于是在他们嘴里我又变成了秦人。手里塞上武器，我就上战场；背上驮上石料，我就做苦役。我服从，因为那时在我的意识里，没有“反抗”的概念。聚居在村庄和城市里的人好像天生就明白很多含义；国家、正义、还有至今我依然不能完全理解的荣誉。也许这就是我和妹妹这样的野人被形容为愚昧的原因吧。

我问战友，他们耻笑我，说荣誉就是多砍脑袋，加官进爵。他们的手里都攥着几颗新鲜被砍下的人头，头发结在一起，热乎乎的血不断地滴下来，而我手中空空如也。“必须砍脑袋吗？”我问，“可是这样杀人不快。我杀了比你们多得多的敌人，撕开他们的喉咙就好了。”“谁教你这么杀人的？”他们又爆发出一阵哄笑。“虎、豹、狼，还有……还有好些东西，都是这么干的。”他们笑得止不住了，手中拎着人头笑得前后歪倒：“你和它们一样是禽兽吗？啊，你本来就是野人！”“我是，”我并不否认，“那是不是我之后砍掉他们的脑袋，就有‘荣誉’这玩意了？和你们一样？”“野人不可能和我们一样！”他们一边耻笑我一边看足了笑话般散去，“何况你是六国遗民，不会给你什么封赏！”

这个世界告诉我荣誉是个好东西，我才刚刚理解了她的意思，它就又告诉我，我得不到她。

等到天下所有的人都变成秦人，我就不再当兵了。那时妹妹已经学会了织布，她已经和村庄城市里的人非常相像——她一向比我聪慧的多。也许是因为美，她没有受到像我得到的一样的耻笑。那年妹妹十一岁，妹妹真美，我想。曾经，我会猎一头熊，送给她做嫁妆。以前住在我们山上的那个后生飞也似地爬悬崖，比羬羊都快。他是个好猎手，妹妹也喜欢他。熊有很多用处，我希望他们过冬时吃得上雪白的熊油，在落红不显的熊皮褥子上成为女人。

可是现在，我不能了。他们不让上山。那个爬悬崖比羬羊都快的后生没能快过弓箭。他不肯下山，于是秦人射死了他。箭把他的尸体钉在高的没人够得着的峭壁上。

当他们要我去做苦役时，妹妹甚至比送我上战场都更担心。“别使你的那些傻力气！”她嘱咐我，她很聪明，我应该听她的，“一旦他们发现你比他们力气都大，能干好几个人的活，就会拼命地使唤你。敌人或许打不死你，可是哥哥啊，太阳和石头会累死你的。”我不会死，我想着，我不怕太阳也不怕石头，它们甚至比不上伍长送来的三升黍——别的苦力只有一升。

伍长看了我一眼，又看了妹妹两眼，嘱咐我好好干，然后亲自把我送到队伍里，好像生怕我会逃。我怎么会逃？我想，那时我只会服从。

“哥哥，如果不对劲，你就逃！”妹妹跑了出来，追着队伍喊，“哥哥，逃呀！不对劲就逃！一定要活着！”

逃到东边产盐的齐地去，逃到南边产铜的楚地去，逃到太行山里，我和妹妹远离尘嚣的家，我知道她会在那里等我……

那天我正把石料驮起来，攀着绳子上坡，烈日悬在头顶，天像下火一样热。每当这个天气，长城外面就会刮大风，有时是黄色的风，噼里啪啦的沙砾裹挟在里面，打得人生疼。有一次一支队伍刚攀上城墙，黄风突然产生，霎时将他们包裹住。那风黄地我站在城墙下面，都看不见城墙上的人。然后人从城墙上像熟透的谷穗一样落下来，全都摔死了。

等黄风过去以后，监工立刻让我们顶上去。我们踩着他们的脑浆爬上城墙，我是第一个。所以我只是一瞥，不确定自己是不是出现了幻觉。在长城另一面的墙根处，一开始我以为我看到了一个人，可是后来我发现它身子像狗一样矮。那只山 犭军 看到我，冲我“嘿嘿”笑了两声，我想它可能是在恐吓我，见我没有退却，它便向长城北边一阵风似地跑掉了。

“赵大！”我听见有人叫我。我原本没有名字，我到现在也不会写这个别人给我取的名字。山野中不需要名字，妹妹叫我哥哥，那个住在我们山上的后生叫我“看林子的人”。当我们搬出山林，搬进村庄，我说我叫“看林子的人”，人们都说这样不行，得有个名字。难道这不是我的名字吗？

我从绳子上下来，是监工，他对我说，妹妹死了。

我从城墙上跳下去。

“哥哥，逃呀！不对劲就逃……”

我跑，跑得像飞。很多人和风在追我，我没有回头……

在我走了一两个月之后，伍长就强娶了她。妹妹不愿意，他就打她，甚至迫使她怀了孕。她分娩时才只有十二岁，孩子和自己都没保住。

里正告诉我，妹妹难产时，伍长听卜师说是个儿子，就把她倒着绑在马上，让马又跳又跑，把孩子颠出来。孩子没出来，出来的是血。血流了一地，妹妹先是大声叫，然后没有力气就小声呻吟，再然后变成无声的叹，直到黄昏才咽气。

据说伍长后来剖开了妹妹的肚子，非要看看孩子是不是个男孩，否则就要怪卜师让他丢了老婆。

我找到他，问他妹妹葬在哪，他说他不记得了。我抽出一把镰刀，他说在村子西边的小土包上，装在一口缸里。他说这不怪他，他身边很多人都娶了十一二岁的老婆，他不知道会发生这种事。

我开始追他，他像只兔子一样疯跑，最后在谷子地里被我追上。我从他背后一刀劈下去，那是把大镰刀，把他从肩膀斜劈到腰侧，以至于他下葬时都是两截。

“就凭你，也想碰我妹妹……”

我在村子西边的小土包上找到了那口缸，缸口被泥封住。我把缸背上，这时有人在背后叫我。他们说我是杀人犯，叫我站住。

我没站住，一旦我开始不服从，就再也不会服从了。

后来我听人说，我杀死伍长的那片谷子地那年获得了丰收，谷子像吸了人血一样疯长。可见天道公正，惩罚恶人。

我不知道什么是天道。如果有那我也只能说它不公道。这天下从没有什么“公道”可言。天地平等地杀死每个人。它杀死村庄和城市里的人，也杀死像我这样的野人；它杀死六国的人，也杀死秦人；它杀死怯懦的人，也杀死勇敢的人；它杀死卑鄙的人，也杀死高尚的人；它杀死妹妹这样美丽善良而幼小的人。对天地而言，从来就没有什么分别。

背着缸时我想，如果我和缸里的妹妹换换就好了。是我打的仗，是我服的苦役，是我该死。

可是我没死，我一直逃到了太行山里，我和妹妹远离尘嚣的家，我知道她会在那里等我……

#### 二

“你看起来赶了好远的路……”

我从一片光明中睁开眼睛，阳光刺得生疼，一个黑色的剪影出现在我的视野里，他看起来像一个少年。我坐起身，张张嘴想说话，喉中涌出一口腥甜的血来。

“你脖子上那道，嚯！真是道货真价实的伤口！红得像熟透的林檎。我猜都用不着刀子划，一根树枝就能捅个对穿。”我摸摸此刻疼地火辣辣的伤口，意识到血是从这里流出来的。他看上去很兴奋，虽然我压根不知道他在兴奋什么。我又试着想说话，可是我还是发不出声，声带被砍坏了，只能发出幼虎一样凝血块在喉咙里呼噜呼噜的声响。

“是朏朏，”他纠正我，“白色毛茸茸的小东西。相信我，野人，只要你见过朏朏，你会把幼虎什么的全都忘掉！”

我警惕地撑起身体，身上的几处穿刺伤还在流血，向后靠上装妹妹的缸。我刚刚从与人的对峙中脱身，撕开了好几个秦人的喉咙。可是我却莫名地觉得面前的少年更加危险——能杀死你的事物并不危险，人这东西，有太多事情能把他杀死了；可明白一个人的想法，则实在令人恐怖。明白袒露，毫无私隐。

“对不起，我吓到你了吗？”他凑近了我一点，兴奋地查看着我脖子上的伤。我应该被吓到吗？我心想，他真的捡起一根树枝捅了捅，像极了天真而残忍的幼童。

“你如果能说话声音肯定很大，”他低下头去笑笑，我的伤口让树枝在烂泥里一样陷进去，比捅穿一块腐肉还轻松，血涌出来，蚊蝇绕着它飞舞，而我早已感觉不到疼。说着他取来一个树皮缝制的盛水容器帮我清洗起来，水很快变脏，变腥，变浑。“因为你想的声音太大了。不要怕我，我只是能听见你想的声音而已。”

“我知道你是野人，因为你是好样的。这种伤本来能把你的脑袋砍下来，现在连树枝都能把你的头从颈子上拨下去。可是你还是活着。你一直流血，可是你就是没死。你是好样的，他们不配杀你。”你就在那里看着我流血？我依然没有放下戒心。“哦，我也不是什么寻常人，没有什么‘四心’①。我想你能理解我，野人，天地公平的杀死每个人。我发现你是好样的，所以才高兴救你。”

你早这么说，我早就不怀疑你了！

妹妹也是好样的，我心想。她不想死，流了一整天的血也没有流干，直到黄昏才咽气。我们野人没那么容易死，有山要去攀，有河要去渡，有无数的生灵或是猎物或是猎手，与我们上演着追逐厮杀，相生共处的日子。

“那些日子要过去了……”

他发出一声感慨，站起身示意我跟上去。一头长着一只角的白马停在我面前，发出响鼓一样的嘶鸣。我爬到它背上去，突然想起了什么想去够装着妹妹的缸。

“她死了，很抱歉。”他回过头来对我说，“她留在这里会平静的，駮会回来守着她。等你跟我到河边去了以后。”

我们处在一个巨大的天坑中。一道瀑布倾泻下来，在天坑的底部汇成一条河。我从不知道太行山里有这样的地方。这里太美，植草葱茏，水汽丰沛。还有很多我见过的没见过的，叫不出名字的野兽。駮驮着我到了河边，像匹温顺的马儿。除了锋利的爪牙和比马大了一半的体型使他显得威力凛然。我莫名地觉得它在想什么。它没有再发出响鼓一样的嘶鸣，安静地等在一边，强大而忧郁。直到他示意这就是终点，駮才很快地跑了回去。

它在想什么？我望着那道风一样的影子，它速度快地雪白的身体和黑色的尾巴模糊成灰色的风。“它在想那个女人，野，它要回去守着她。西边来的人把它叫做独角兽，駮喜欢纯洁的女人。”可我妹妹在死前，就已经被人奸污了。“我说的是纯洁的心。野，你妹妹一定是个坚强的女人。我想駮爱她，它可是聪明的灵兽。可惜的是很多烦恼都来自于聪明，野，駮一定感知到了她的生命有多么不幸，又是多么美好。因此它爱她，身怀以虎豹为食的暴烈，像嗅一朵花一样温柔地守在她身边。”

“可是它的花谢了。它是人间的最后一只駮，而它想爱一个女人。不要担心，野，它会守着你妹妹的，它终将和她一起死去。”

最后一只駮？我惊异于这个信息。有太多疑问没有得到解答。这个少年是谁？他为什么能听见想的声音？甚至连野兽的想法都逃不过他的眼睛？

“啊，你的问题太多了！”说着他击打河面，几只像山鸡一样的水鸟聚集过来，被他一把抓住，熟练地扭断脖子，凑上去满足地吸了一大口热气腾腾的动脉血。我愣愣地看着他，他突然有些窘迫：“怎么了？天地平等地杀死……”好了好了快别说了！我想着，接过那只鸟熟练地拔毛。“你肯定饿地连骨头都不想吐，”他说，“这种鸟叫䳋渠，生食最佳。女人食用它的本意是为了去皱，不过对受伤的人而言也可以促进伤口的愈合。”

我照他说的直接咬了一大口，温热而肥厚的脂肪涌满我的口腔，弥漫着动物血肉独特的香气。emm……我接着咬了一大口，又一大口，太好吃了……

“照你这么个吃法我怀疑䳋渠也得被你吃光！”他一边抱怨道，一边又抓了一只递给我，“是的，最后一只駮。”他开始向我解释，“自然的力量在慢慢消失，一种强大的力量正在取代她。”

“我能感觉到的，野，我是天人。”

“你知道巫咸国吗？野，十巫从山上下，沟通天意与民情，掌握祭祀、医药、卜筮、月份四时。”听起来是很了不起的人，我想。“是啊，很了不起。”他有些得意地挺起胸膛，“那是唐尧和大禹时的往事了。那时自然的力量还没有衰弱，我还有很多同伴。巫能与自然相生息，通晓很多自然的奥秘，神秘的生灵和形胜。可即使在自然力量依然强大的当年，一万人中只有一个巫，一千巫中才有一个天人。”

“如今，我是最后一个天人。”怎么搞的？我感到奇怪。“因为自然的力量正在消失，另一种强大的力量正在取代她。我们的时代要过去了。”你从唐尧时活到了现在？这对我来说依然不可置信。“事实上，”他说，“我忘记了自己是什么时候出生。在我在自然中生活了很久之后，人间爆发了一场战争，出现了一个首领。”唐尧？

“黄帝。”

#### 三

我们靠在一起，头发彼此交缠，口中呼出成团的白气，火光映得天穹明亮。光亮吸引来飞虫，灌木丛中的耳鼠围绕着我们成群地飞舞。“哥哥，我们一直这样吧！”“一直待在外面会被冻死。”“我是说，我们一直在一起……”

她从温热的水里站起身。一到冬天她就不再喜欢洗澡，寒冷伤害女人。于是我从山脚下的河里背来冰雪融化的水，有时凿开冰面痛快地洗个透湿，我不怕冷，我身上总是热的。她扑进我怀里的兽皮毯子擦干身体，热气在她幼嫩的皮肤上蒸腾。“哥哥，这里很涨……”她在我面前赤裸着身体揉揉她萌芽似的乳房。“我病了吗？”“你快要长大了。”“啊，我要成为大人了！”她再次扑进我怀里，温热的身体隔着衣服蹭着我的。“我可以和山顶上的猎手约会了！”是啊，我抱着她放在床上。一只野猪一样的小兽跳上来拱着她的双腿之间。

当康，丰收，她会生很多孩子。

天气冷地将流水冰封，而我继续着。这是一头成年雪豹的脚印。我已经追踪了它三天，眠冰宿雪，我必须带回去点什么，否则妹妹会和我一起挨饿。我能感觉到它就在附近，然后我小心地移到下风向，一阵风声从后面袭来……

我闻见兽的腥臊味，僵直着身体转过来。一头比雪豹大得多的野兽就立在我身后凸起的岩石上，好整以暇地磨着它锋利的牙齿，和身体一样长手臂一样粗的毛茸茸的尾巴伸过来逗弄着我，缠上我的脖子。

我闭上了眼睛。天地平等地杀死每个人，如果它打算扑过来撕开我的喉咙，甚至直接用粗壮的尾巴勒死我，将我埋在雪里，等饿的时候再吃，我想我无能为力。可是我等了一会，又睁开了眼睛，它的头凑过来伸出温热的大舌头舔我的脸，像不知餍足的狸儿。然后它轻巧地转身跳开，巨大的身体落在新雪上没有发出一丝声响。

我又僵立了一阵，梦一样惊醒，想要往回逃，浑身的关节像枯树枝一样发出干涩的声音。

那是深夜，我闻到了肉汤的香气，家里温暖的火光映得我目光晕眩。妹妹小小地惊呼一声看着我跌坐在地上，她过来跪在我面前搂住我的头。在她少女的温暖香气里我终于哭出声：“对不起……”“嘘，哥哥，没事的……”“我……我遇见了驺吾……”然后我哽咽地说不出话，她紧紧地搂着我的头挤在她柔软的乳房之间。

第二天清晨，我们只好一起去打猎。夜里纷扬的一场大雪模糊了天地和人间。漫山遍野都是纯粹的白，美地动人心魄。“哥哥！”她在背后叫我，我回过头，看见一个最美的少女的笑容脆生生地扬在冬雪的风里。

晓入太行之野，雪满群山；夜登燕赵之楼，月明千里。

我回过头，雪白的地上开出几朵鲜红的花，血从她的双腿之间滴落下来。她惊喜地看着我，不能自抑地笑着。这是一件太好的事，初潮让她成为了女人。我走过去紧紧地抱住她。我想起当康，想起带来祥瑞的放过我的驺吾，她会生很多孩子，子孙满堂，和她的男人一起老去。

那是秦人来之前的最后一个冬天，

“哥哥，我们永远

在一起……”

我从梦中醒来，泪流满面……

“对不起……”我从靠着的那块岩石上坐起身，依然说不出话，哭得上气不接下气，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。“对不起，我很抱歉。”他守在我旁边，天黑了，从天坑上纷纷扬扬地飘下白雪，一堆篝火发出明亮的火光，他看见了我的梦。

现在只是七月，我疑惑地仰起头，我并没有感到冷，怎么会下雪？“这个天坑里的天气有着独特的变化，请不要担心。野，我理解你的悲伤。”

你理解我？我心头无名火起，突如其来的怒火让我烦躁起来。你理解我？我死了妹妹，妹妹，这个世上我最亲爱的，从小就离不开我的，要和哥哥在一起的，柔软美丽的我的女孩。而你却说着什么天地公平地杀死每个人这样的鬼话。你活了太久，见惯了太多的生死。你根本不在乎！没有人在乎，我死了就不再有……

“野，你不要生气，我真的理解，谁说我不在乎？我当然在乎。当时我窘迫地和现在的你一样。”他意有所指地瞟瞟我的胯下，我突然反应过来，睡眠和食物让我恢复了一些元气，现在我居然勃起了，然而他看着这一切却毫不尴尬。“没关系，野，你对你妹妹并没有什么污秽的想法，这只是男人正常的反应。”你又了解男人了，哈？我干巴巴地想。“是啊，”他又凑近了一点，“我说过，我当时窘迫地和现在的你一样……”

“我忘记了那是哪一年，请原谅，那实在是很久以前的往事了。我度过了太长的日子，可是我永远记得那一天。那一天，那是我第一次见到她。我是天人，自然之子，我没有人类的感情，我不应该有人类的感情……”他陷入了一种追忆的迷思，又凑近了一点，现在他离我太近了，撑着背后我靠着的岩石把我圈在他的胳膊里，呼吸的热气喷上我脖子上的伤口。

“我在河里洗澡，山野之中不会有第二个人。我沉下去，在水下闭气，看着水面上的阳光形成一个个跃动的光斑。”说着，他伸手扯住我的衣服，慢慢往下剥。我以为他要帮我清洗伤口，就随他去了。“然后它出现了，我要说，在我此前长达千年的生命里，我都没有见过这么美丽的野兽。那是一只通体纯白的狐，耳廓修长，眼神柔媚，身后有九条绒毛蓬松飘逸嘭大的尾。它美地令我屏息。”现在他把我剥了个干净。你想干嘛？我心想，感觉有点不对。

“它左右环顾，没有发现旁人。于是，就在我面前，就在铺满阳光的水面上，它化身成为女人——这个世上最美的女人。”

“她在水里映照着自己的影子，激赏自己的美丽。美是自发的，不是自觉的，是不自知的。就像她不知道此时的水下有一个人，沉迷于他的发现，而她对他的痴迷一无所知。”天人起了变化，他周身发出光亮，像无数萤火将他包裹，然后一阵光亮过去后，他就在我面前变成了一个赤裸的女人。

“她就是这样美，”她对我说，“我从水下冒出来，激起一阵水波。她受了惊吓一般退却，迅速恢复了狐身，飞也似的跑走了……”女人的脸上显出哀荣的表情，然后又一阵光亮闪过，天人恢复了男人的样子。“我不该想念她，自然无情地抛弃每个生灵，后来的很久之后，有一个人说得十分贴切：‘天地不仁’。”

“然而我无法自控，我见到了天地所孕育的无伦的美。从自然赋予我的无情中生发出情感，我想再见到她。不管是人是狐，我想见到她，于是我日日在河边等候。”说着，他很温柔地看了我一眼，“然后我等到她了，她也好奇那天从水下冒出来的脑袋。我们成为了朋友，那是我第一次尝试和人成为朋友，或许不算人，管他呢。她说她和朋友住在附近，她问我住在哪。当然是附近，我说，我没有固定停留的地方，但我一定住在你的附近。”

“她笑了，这像某种我们终于成为朋友的仪式。而后我们经常见面，我们无话不谈。有一天她告诉我，她的一个朋友爱上了人类，和他去了远方，那人能把肆意横流的洪水约束起来，他管她的族群叫作涂山，带来祥瑞的神兽，人们对她们很友好。”

“‘我……能爱人类吗？’‘我能爱狐狸吗？’”

天人趴在我身上，我们都赤身裸体。我知道他要干什么了，他的手握住我勃起的阴茎，俯下身和我接吻。我们的身体都热起来。

“我爱她，用尽全力爱她，仿佛天生就知道该怎么做……”我被热气腾腾的快感蒸得脑子发晕，他撸动的速度越来越快，我搂住他的肩膀发泄出来。

我在高潮的快感里反应了好一会儿，脑袋充血，伤口发疼，结了痂的地方又流出血来。然后我也伸手握住他的东西，应该互相帮助，我是这样想的，但是他拨开了我的手。

他伏下身子吸吮我的乳头，我是男人，没有女人那样丰满的乳房。可是他看起来不为所动。一阵光亮闪过，他就在我身上又变成了美丽的女人。我抱住她亲吻，揉捏她柔腻的双乳，然后又一阵光过去，他又变了回来。

“我爱她。有了第一次就有第二次，我们经常约会。她的身体美地像是饱含爱意，让我虔诚地颤抖……”他与我深吻，温柔地像是对待他的狐。从未有过的感觉从我的身体深处升腾。他分开我的双腿，就着我之前射出的精液，慢慢地插了进来。

慢点！我搂紧他发出无声的呼喊。我可不是你的女人，好疼！

“阿狐……”他在我耳边低诉，仿佛真的再次将爱人拥入怀中。然后不知道想起了什么，他开始哭，像我刚醒来时那样泪流满面。“阿狐，阿狐……”

“后来她很久没有再出现。我依然日日等候在河边。很多年过去了，我忘记了有多少年。也许是八百年，一千年……我相信她没有忘记我……”

“阿狐……阿狐！”他在我身上动情地呼唤，下身在我体内冲撞起来。“一千年，自然的力量在慢慢消失，我的力量在消失，仿佛是对我的惩罚。我不该爱上什么，遑论一个女人，因为天地不仁……”

“后来我又见到了她。那时她只剩下一条尾巴。她扑进我怀里让我爱她，她的毛色斑驳了，皮毛凋零，化身成人也显得憔悴。她不美了，她美得让我想哭……”

“阿狐……阿狐！”他温柔地亲吻我，吮吸我身上流出鲜血的伤口。疼痛褪去，快感渐渐从体内涌上来。我更紧地抱住他，双腿夹住他的腰。他的速度越来越快，哭得越来越大声。

“她告诉我，人类开始猎杀她们。不知因为什么，她们在人类眼中从祥瑞变成了灾祸。还有很多生灵都是如此，比如鸮。自然的力量在慢慢消失，她们已经不能够再保护自己。一旦成为人类所厌弃的，那股新的，摧枯拉朽的力量会彻底摧毁一切。”

“我们疯了一样地结合，肉体交缠。她说她要在死前爱，因为爱几乎就否定了死亡。她不想死。她们明明没有做错什么，为什么人类的仇恨会如此轻易地产生？”

“阿狐……阿狐！”他哭得哀恸不已，下身的挺进几乎陷入狂暴。我被动地承受一切，感觉他的泪水和他的悲伤都是沉甸甸的。

“后来我再也没有见过她。可是九尾狐彻底从世上消失了，我能感觉到。我的阿狐，她有九条命，可最后还是被那股力量所吞噬。她该有多绝望，我给她的爱足够吗？”

“我疯了，第一次感到人类的力量令人生畏。然后我的同伴也开始消失。人越来越多，可巫越来越少。自然的力量越来越衰弱，我的时代渐渐过去，就像我终究留不住我的阿狐……”

“又一千年过去了，我依然记得初见她的那个下午。我们隔着洒满阳光的水面相望，她就在我面前变成女人。美是自发的，不是自觉的，是不自知的。就像她不知道此时的水下有一个人，沉迷于他的发现，将他的痴迷延续了两千年……”

“阿狐！阿狐……”

他发泄出来，我们紧紧抱在一起度过高潮，然后很快地沉入梦乡……

#### 四

“你还好吧？”

我坐起来，天亮了，阳光从天坑上方散射下来，照亮飘荡的浮尘。身体不再那么沉重，伤口在䳋渠的作用下很快愈合，连脖子上那道都结了痂。我晃晃脑袋，重拾起清醒的意识。

“怎么？我又不是你的阿狐。”他在河边冲我笑了：“我也不是你妹妹。”

我能说话了，吐出几口污黑的凝血，声带重新开始振动，声音迟缓地像是刚刚学会了语言。我试着站起来朝他走去，颤颤巍巍地，可是我能走了。他冲我鼓励地微笑，我走过去坐在他身边，他又关切地问：“你还好吧？”

我无语地白了他一眼：“不好，要不是我受伤了我想在上面。”我们都笑出声，他拧下一只䳋渠的翅膀递给我，接下来就是谁也不再说话的沉默。

“天，”我叫他，“你这么愣愣地盯着水面，难道水下也有人在看你？”他没有回答，而是指着水面的一处。我顺着他指的方向看去，水波平静地流淌，什么也没有。“什么东西？”他还是不说话，定定地指着那里。我于是更加仔细地看，专注地看，然后……

一颗人头浮出水面。

“啊！”我惊呼一声吓得后退，那颗人头又沉了下去，水面上漾起一圈圈涟漪。“那……”我惊慌失措地往后退，想离开水面，他大笑着一把抓住我：“别怕，野，那不是人，只是一种长着人头的鱼，叫做赤鱬。”“哈！”我干巴巴地笑一声，“我被鱼吓到了。”“它们可是漂亮的鱼，红色的鱼身体浓艳地像朱砂矿，而且叫声好听，像鸳鸯在彼此呼唤。”“我只关心它们好不好吃……”“我们不吃赤鱬，”他纠正我，“。它们顺着英水和翼泽的支流从瀑布上跌下来，很多都会摔死——它们是顽强的鱼儿。可是现在地面上几乎已经不再有赤鱬，你刚刚看到的那条是我的老朋友。”

“如果你有故事就快讲！”我催促道，“真讨厌别人卖关子。”他又笑了一声：“好吧，这个故事有点长，你要是累了就靠在我身上。”“我享受的是阿狐的待遇吗？”“是的！”他朝我耸耸肩膀，“既然没让你在上面，那我就需要照顾你了。”

我曾像真正的自然一样无情，好奇却旁观地目睹着人类的生息。那时自然的力量强大，人类在我们眼中并没有特别的地位。灵兽徘徊，贤鸟毕至，我与凤凰为伍，天狗为伴……人类刚刚脱离蒙昧和野蛮，还远远称不上万物的灵长。

直到一个人在高大的燧木上看到鸟喙燃起的火星，从而燃起了人类的第一把火。人们叫他燧人氏。纵使天地不仁，可我想从那时起，人类在自然当中已经有了特殊的地位。

可长太息以掩涕兮，哀民生之多艰！人类是脆弱的……

那时蜚兽肆意横行，瘟疫威胁着万物的生存，天下的人几乎死了一半。后来出现一位遍尝百草以成医药种植的人。人们叫他神农，他克服了蜚的力量。

天地不仁，可我第一次为人类的顽强感到可贵。我找到蜚，直视它火红的独眼。它的双角寒光灼灼，比牛庞大的身躯肌肉紧绷。它不明白，因为这是自然的旨意。“你不能灭亡人类，我不允许！”然后它冲过来，我和蜚搏斗，最终使我受了几乎致死的重伤。

“天，你会后悔的。人类不会永远服从于自然。有一天你会明白，我是对的，而你是错的。”“我不知道以后，可是现在，此时此刻，你不能灭亡人类，我不允许！我希望你能明白，这一切都是值得的，你，也是值得的……”

那是我第一次猎杀自然中的灵兽，我站在了人类的一边。后来我遇见了阿狐，她的朋友爱上了人类，而她爱上了天人。那个用疏导之法，约束洪水的人被称作大禹。阿狐带我去见他。我们在奔涌的黄河边拥抱，看着汹涌的水流一次次冲破堤坝，而人类一次次顽强地抵抗着黄河。她在我怀中抬起头，帮帮他们！我能看到阿狐眼神中对我的请求。帮帮我朋友的丈夫，帮帮人类！我更紧地抱着她，抬头看到一对一目一翅，相携而飞的蛮蛮。它们一定像我们一样相爱，我想，以这汹涌的洪水和无数的生命作为它们爱情的祭飨……

于是我猎杀蛮蛮，成双成对。

后来已经没有什么能对人类这个族群造成威胁，我也不再见到阿狐。我沉浸在我的想念中，感到我的力量在慢慢消失，自然的力量逐渐衰弱，一种新的力量正蓬勃地产生，势不可挡地取代她。

“天，你会后悔的。人类不会永远服从于自然。有一天你会明白，我是对的，而你是错的……”我时常想起蜚死前的话。可我不断地告诉自己：这一切都是值得的，你，也是值得的……”

后来人类自己起了厮杀。天下开始横行一种白首红足的猿，朱厌。人类沉迷于对彼此的杀戮，无休无止地想把对方撕成碎片，不肯罢休。而天下这一乱，就乱了八百年……

那时我失去了我的阿狐，世上的最后一只九尾狐也消失不见。我心灰意冷，我想蜚也许是对的。人类只可能灭亡于自己手中，而自然的力量在朱厌横行的土地上迅速地衰弱。

我沉进遇见阿狐的那条河，几条赤鱬围绕着我，鲜红的尾扫过我的脸颊。我看着他们的面孔，人类的面孔。我想起阿狐的眼神，帮帮他们！这一切都是值得的……

你，也是值得的……

我从水中惊醒，几乎溺亡一样大口呛咳。我必须得试试，可我的力量流失了太久，朱厌太多，我失败了。无论我猎杀了多少朱厌，最后总是精疲力竭，遍体鳞伤。

我失败了，我做不到……我绝望地沉入河水，第一次产生了想要死去的念头。死去，我会见到蜚，见到蛮蛮和大禹，

我会见到她……

我从水中惊醒，是赤鱬将我救了出来，载着我游动。我让它停下，是我自己求死。可它不为所动，坚定地向北游。我明白了它的意思，命运对我还有未竟的安排。我要去北方，瘟疫、洪水、兵燹……人类已经历经了长达千年的长夜，而我要去见他。

朱厌不断地咆哮，两岸猿声不住啼……

在天下的极北，我要去见那个能带来白昼的故人。此刻他果然闭着双眼，巨大的头颅隆起如山，身长万里，绵延到遥远的南方。我轻轻地呼唤他，

“烛阴，我来看你了……”

“天，我的老朋友，我想你一定没有什么改变。”“你可以睁开眼，看看我……”“天，我不能了。我原以为不能再见到你，可是我却有这样的幸运。我要死了，天，自然的力量已经不足以支持我再睁开一次眼睛。”

我心如刀割，意识到正在请求的事是让烛阴放弃自己的生命。

“烛阴……睁开眼！求求你……”“你要对我说你对蜚说过的话吗？‘这一切都是值得的，你，也是值得的……’”

我沉默了，也许我是错的，可我已经帮了人类三千年。我爱上过阿狐，我不再相信什么“天地不仁”，我早已不是纯粹的自然之子……

“天，我可以死，我只是有一心愿未了。我想见一个故人……”

“它是北冥中的鱼，它是九天上的鸟。当它第一次变成鹏的时候它说：‘烛阴，我想看看你有多长，我要飞了。’我等了一千年，等到它回来见我：‘烛阴，你的身体一直蔓延到了南海。我去看了这天下的山海，与鸾鸟一起飞，看竦斯跳舞，甚至见过狍鸮贪婪地把自己的身体都吃了这种怪事，还有无数的人……’”

“‘可是啊，烛阴，我还想回来陪伴着你。当我是鲲时就游弋在你身边。我有一种感觉，我永远会是你的鱼。烛阴，一旦我开始飞就无法再停下，必须永远追逐着逍遥的风。可是我一定会回来。我会回来在你身边。我要飞了，烛阴，千年后再见……’”

“这次，我等了一千五百年，而它没有回来。我知道它不会骗我，只是自然的力量逐渐衰弱，它倦了，累了，飞不动了，想在北冥做一条在我身边游弋的鱼。”

“天，我能不能再等五百年？我想在鲲的身边死去。它是我的鱼，当它北归之后，它会找不到我……”

我登上烛阴的头颅，给他编织了一个梦境。我知道鹏已经死去，八百年的战火迟滞了它的羽毛，铮鸣鼓角蚕食了它的血肉。他所等待是一个永远不会归来的承诺。而在这个我为他编织的梦境里，他见到了最好的结局。

一只身长千里的鸟儿从雄浑的夕阳向他飞来，仰头发出高亢的鸣叫，双翅携着世上最自由的风。然后它倏尔化为在北冥游弋的鲲，缠绵着他，依傍着他。这才叫千年后再见，差一时，一日，一年，一生，都不叫再见；这才叫逍遥游，形与影，黑日与白夜，我和你……

这才叫我永远会是你的鱼……

“天，谢谢你……”

烛阴睁开了眼睛，霎时明亮的阳光刺破厚重的云层倾泻下来，白昼锋利地切开漫长的黑夜，囊括天下，给世间带来光明。

人间出现了一派崭新的局面，人们不再互相厮杀，被归拢于一个国家而得到了久违的和平。八百年的战火被荡涤一空，遍地的朱厌隐没于黑暗，逃避这光明千里的白昼。

然后烛阴无声地死去。他的身体化成巨大的山脉，由北向南，大鲜卑山，太行山，巫山，荆楚之山……绵延万里，成为天下的脊梁。温暖湿润的东南风和干燥寒冷的西北风交替拂过他高高的山岗。②

“视为昼，瞑为夜，吹为冬，呼为夏……”

如今，野，我们就在太行山里，烛阴壁立千仞，兼收并蓄的身中。

#### 五

我是在听到烛阴终于等到了他的鲲鹏时靠着天人的肩膀睡着。他没有再说什么，把我放在河边的芳草地上，从天坑上下起濛濛细雨。

我的梦开始变的丰富。我梦见了深林黑夜，高如百丈的巨木上迸溅的火星；我梦见手持青蛇的巫，和他们形象的巨大的青铜人立；我梦见海运的风，野马也，尘埃也……

我梦见和天人度过的那个彼此诉说伤痛的夜晚，我梦见九尾狐和她嘴唇的触感。

我梦见妹妹，她不再哀伤，我也不再悲苦。我知道我不会将她遗忘，尽管那些过去的时间已经不可追寻，消散在与千年相比不足为道的往事中，我不会忘记她。就像我永远背着那口无形的缸，沉甸甸地在我的肩头心上，给我活下去的力量和理由。

愿你安息，愿我远行，愿駮强大而温柔，如你从来祈愿的守候。“妹妹……”我在梦里默念她的名字，用我不能理解的古语给她唱起一首古老的情歌。因为我们野人有山要去攀，有河要去渡，有无数的生灵或是猎物或是猎手，与我们上演着追逐厮杀，相生共处的日子……

一种湿润的毛皮的触感蹭着我的脸颊，我醒来，几只雪白的小兽往我怀里钻，贪恋我怀中的热气。我抱起一只毛茸茸的雪团儿，长长的白色绒毛长满短短的脖子，附着它的生着粉色鼻尖和蓝色眼睛的小脸。它们真美，柔软而温热的触感让我想起了幼兽透明的皮下涌动着动脉血的肚皮。

“不好意思，我离开了一会。”天人从天坑上方爬下来，看见我身边围绕的这一群小兽，“我还担心你醒来万一见不到我，现在你见过朏朏了，这些小家伙是不是很可爱？”“你为什么要担心我？”我问，“我能保护自己。”

“哦，野！”他无奈地叹了一口气，“说真的，我们都有过了肌肤之亲，你对我还是这么冷漠。”“我不相信你。”我没有理会他的玩笑，“我心里在想的，你什么都知道。对你我却一无所知。我对这个天坑有太多的疑问，在搞清楚之前我还不想死。”

“等一下！”他严肃起来，“你想死？”“不然呢？天，你当然不用担心我们凡人的事情。可是我不能一直逃下去。秦人会找到我。即使我能一辈子都逃开，又能怎么样呢？妹妹死了，人世于我已经没有值得留恋的东西。”“朏朏呢？”他看起来有些惊慌失措，

“我呢？”

“朏朏嘛……差不多，”我好整以暇地说，“你就算了！”然后，我绷不住地笑起来。他恼羞成怒地反应过来，结实地推了我一把：“你诓我！”“很成功！”我挑衅地看着他，“发现没有，天，你虽然能读懂我的想法，可当我说话，你就只顾着外在的语言，无暇关注我的内心了。所以我才能诓你。”“人类也是这样用外在的语言迷惑彼此，你们玩战术的心都脏！”他愤愤地抱怨，然后又小心翼翼地问我：“那你，不是真的想死咯？”“我干嘛想死！我不信秦人能追到这里，我在太行山生活了半辈子都没有发现这个天坑。这里什么都有，我能很好地生活，这也是妹妹想看到的。”

“其实，我曾经是真的想死的。可是就在刚才的梦里，即使想起妹妹我也不再悲伤，我想我也许是释怀了。那长久以来无处发泄，被秦人驱赶和失去亲人的愤怒好像在一夜之间就已消解。我想好好生活。”

然后我抱起一只朏朏：“看到这么可爱的小东西，我更不想死了，我想和它们做朋友。和駮做朋友，和赤鱬做朋友。”“这是朏朏的本事！”他颇有些骄傲，也抱起一只朏朏，凑近了我问：“那和我呢？”

我凑近他的耳朵，轻轻地说：“既然我们要在一起生活了，你说呢？”他被激得一抖，把我扑在地上。我不甘示弱地翻身把他压在下面：“我的伤好了，我要在上面……”

天人的一大能力就是他们的体力吧？我猜，当我又醒过来的时候，他又不见了踪影。

“喂！”我冲正在攀着藤蔓往下降的他喊，“你怎么又跑到上面了！”“马上下去！”他说着降下来。我表情复杂地看着他，小声嘀咕了一句：“不知道累嘛！”他看穿了我的心思一样恶劣地笑道：“啊，你不行！”

好了！这就是对男人尊严的挑战了！“你说我不行！”我们扭打在一起，他轻松地把我摁回地面：“你瞧，我毕竟是活了四千年的老怪物，以后还是我在上面。”“想得美！”我又和他扭打成一团，可他突然严肃起来，示意我噤声。

“怎么了？”我小声问。“有人！”他压低了声音简短地回答我，说着他放开我，想去天坑的边缘查看。“他们是来找我的……”我有些担心。“别怕！”他回过头安慰我，“他们找不到你的，这个天坑是秘境。”

“待在这里！”他扔下一句话就匆匆离开。我有些担心，可是除了在这里等他也别无他法。天坑里面的天气又发生了变化，濛濛细雨下得更急，雨滴逐渐成型，渐渐成为一场真正的雨。我抱着朏朏躲进天坑下一个干燥而狭窄的山洞里。赤鱬跃出河面，为雨幕划下一道如朱砂一样浓艳的红。

这里的天气真是独特而奇怪。我又沉沉地感到困意，在朏朏温暖的肚皮上睡着，不知过了多久……

我被一阵冰凉的水流激醒。天坑中的天气已经演变为倾盆大雨。那条河开始泛滥，山洞里开始进水。我忙往山洞口走，这是一个斜向上开口的山洞，水位涨得飞快，很快就要将那发出光亮的出口封住……

“天！天！”我绝望地呼救，感到恐惧和无助。我没有饿死，没有战死也没有被杀，我不要死在这里……可是水位渐渐没过我的头顶，我感到窒息和无力，浓黑的阴影开始笼罩我的视野。透过闪光的水面，我似乎看到了妹妹，她正在冲我微笑……

“野！”一个声音在呼唤我，接着我被一只手，一股力量拉拽，向太阳的方向高高地浮去……

“野！野！”他急切地呼唤我，按压我的胸膛给我渡气。我猛地醒来大口吐水，然后一阵砭骨的寒冷将我笼罩，让我的牙关碰在一起不住地颤抖。“冷……好冷……”他把我紧紧抱在怀里：“别怕，没事了，我在！”

我在他的怀里睡了一会，等暖洋洋的阳光终于照在我们身上的时候我醒了过来，彻底恢复了清醒的意识。我被天人救上了地面，天坑已经半被水注满，身边是熟悉的太行山。

我像想起了什么似的跳起来，朝天坑里跑。天人紧紧地拉住我，可是我哭得上气不接下气。我把妹妹留在了天坑里，我要永远带着她……

“野，她已经死了，你冷静点！”我不肯听他的，挣开了他的手向天坑里疯跑，几乎滑进水面时又被他一把抓住。可是我没来得及惊讶，为我这一生所见到的最美的一幕愣在当场。

装着妹妹的缸在深潭一样的水里浮沉，阳光给陶土涂上质朴沉雄的金光。无数赤鱬环绕着她，簇拥着她，发出鸳鸯一样清脆，鼓角一样深沉的嗡鸣，像深潭水自己的回声。

无数浓艳如朱砂一样鲜红的火焰在她身边盛开，映照她的灵魂，让她的一路，走得花香满径，朱红似火，明媚如阳。

她的駮，人间的最后一只駮，和她一起漂浮在被阳光照射而无比澄澈的水中。“它能逃出来，”天人对我说，“可是它要永远守着她。它爱她，这只駮想爱一个女人。”

駮即使死去身躯也依旧威严，在水中保持直立，像行走在虚空中的天马。我想它得偿所愿了。它终于和妹妹一起死去，永远地守着她，缠绵着她，依傍着她。这才叫生是它的人，死是它的鬼。

妹妹的缸漂浮在铺满阳光的水中，满目青翠，一潭碧波，点点金光，数缕朱红，

还有一抹灰色的风……

六

“天，我的家就在附近。跟我走吧！我们以后要小心躲避秦人的追捕了。”

我说着起身，往山林深处走，可是没走几步路，我发现他并没有跟上来。于是我折返回去：“天？”“你走吧，野，好好生活……”我惊讶地扳过他的肩，发现他看起来异常衰弱：“你怎么了？你受伤了吗？”他轻微地摇摇头：“不……野，是我的时间到了……”

我突然想哭，我才刚刚找到了家，命运就告诉我我不配拥有他。

“不，不！天，如果你受伤了，生病了，我们都会治好你的。你不会死……”“谢谢你，野。不要怕，只是我的时间到了，没有什么能治好我。我在四千年的生命里都没有过这种感觉——原来死亡是这样。”“天……妹妹死了，你不要走，不要留下我一个人……”“野，你怎么会是一个人？天下有千千万万的人。”

“只是不再有天人了……”他长长地叹了一口气，“秘境是自然力量最后的留存，而现在它也被暴雨所毁。自然的力量即将彻底消失，无数的灵兽也将绝灭于人世。新的力量，人类的力量已经崛起，利用自然，征服自然，一切都会必然而然地发生。”

“我的时代要过去了，野。新的时代已经到来，这个时代不再需要天人，我的时间到了。”

“原谅我，我想在死前找到最后一点温暖，最后的陪伴。我不会忘记我们度过的七天，野，这是我四千年的生命中最后的七天，我很快乐。你是我的朋友，如果我们有时间，我甚至会像爱阿狐一样爱你。”

“你……”我喉咙哽咽，努力想扯出一个笑容，“你夺了我的贞操！”他被我逗得扯出一个苍白的微笑：“那一晚，我知道是你，不是阿狐……”

“我会去见她……”

“呵！我的时代……我曾在昆仑山见证重黎托举天地造成永恒的分野；我曾乘着凤凰降临在殷，人称‘天命玄鸟’；我曾猎杀五丁开山的巨蛇，人称赤帝与白帝的大蛇，从而神器更易；我曾临岷江滔滔江水，引狸力相助，帮人类建造伟大的都江堰。”

“我曾爱过阿狐，见过你……”

“大限已至……”

他坐化于一株大菩提树下，四千年的往事浮现他微微阖上的双眸。远处传来兵器撞击的响声，秦人在发现了他，粗鲁地把他叫醒，大声喝道：“喂！你为什么不服徭役？有没有见过奇怪的人？”

天略略抬抬眼，伸手拢住一只红身白首的幼鸟，凑在耳边谛听它幼细的鸟鸣。“喂！”秦人不耐烦了。“嘘……”天做了一个噤声的手势，

“你吵到窃脂了……”

#### 尾声

“什么人！”

“我是长城上的劳工……”

我抬起双臂接受搜查，一些过往被放弃，而我学会了妥协。我停止了奔逃，不再与人对峙，接受编户齐民。我不再是野人，天下不再有野人，我和身边的劳工，长城内外的人彼此相连。天下有千千万万的人，而我不会孤单。新的力量，人的力量正在崛起，呼啸着席卷一切。笔直的驰道取代交错蜿蜒的阡陌，都江堰口水旱从人，骊山之墓发天下之民以成不世壮观……

利用自然，征服自然，人类的崛起宛如一首勇气的赞歌，唱响一个崭新的黎明。只是这黎明不再是烛阴的双眼，长风未必是鲲鹏的逍遥，万里长城无有狸力之踪，而是数十万人类的辛劳。它推着我向前走。

向前走，无法回头。那个自然的世界，山海灵兽的世界，天的世界，我和妹妹的世界，也许在我出生之前就已不存在了。可是在那个秘境之中，在他的目光里，在最后的天人和最后的野人相对的时候，我们尽力留住了那个世界的一缕回音。

我想起冬雪的太行，当康和驺吾；我想起洒满阳光的水面和美丽的九尾狐；我想起身长万里的烛阴等着他的鱼；我想起妹妹身边环绕着火红如朱砂浓烈的赤鱬，还有一抹灰色的风……

那一晚，我知道是你，不是阿狐……

“大荒之中，有山名曰丰沮玉门，日月所入。有灵山，巫咸、巫即、巫盼、巫彭、巫姑、巫真、巫礼、巫抵、巫谢、巫罗，十巫从此升降，百药爰在……”

“帝令重献上天，令黎卭下地，下地是生噎，处于西极，以行日月星辰之行次……”

“锺山之神，名曰烛阴，视为昼，瞑为夜，吹为冬，呼为夏……”

我写了一本书。

一本奇怪的书；一本猎奇志怪，荒诞诡谲的书；一本古老的书；一本留着那个往日世界的，纵使天地不仁，而自然依旧生息万物的书；

他的书……

唉！能给这样一本书起什么名字呢？我登上太行山顶，长城内外，昆仑天梯，极目远眺，天高地迥，苍生无限，

山海不可平……

**Author's Note:**

> ①四心为：恻隐之心、羞恶之心、辞让之心和是非之心。出自《孟子·公孙丑上》。孟子认为这四心是人与生俱来的品质，也是孟子性善论的基础  
> ②具体解释一下本文中烛阴的设定。本文中烛阴的设定是身长万里的巨龙，视为昼，瞑为夜不是简单的昼夜交替，而是人间战乱与和平时代的交替。死后他的身躯化作大兴安岭，太行山，巫山和雪峰山，这也是中国地势的二三阶梯分界线，因此是“天下的脊梁”。东南夏季风和西北冬季风所塑造的季风气候是中国东部典型的气候特征，因此“吹为冬，呼为夏”。  
> ③本文中的“野人”不是灵异传说中的野人，而是一个历史名词。  
> 国野制（乡遂制）  
> "国"，亦称"乡"，即当时的都邑或较大的居民点。一般来说，国是奴隶主贵族的政治中心和军事据点，是周王室在分封诸侯或征服异族的过程中建立的，居住着大小贵族和为贵族服务的手工业者、商人等，住在国中的人称：“国人”。  
> "野"，亦称"遂"，即国以外的广大地区，其地域比国大。居住在野的人叫做"野人"。  
> 国人与野人的地位大不相同，前者是统治者，后者是被统治者，政治待遇有着天壤之别。国与野的对立，是西周时期阶级矛盾的具体体现，也是西周奴隶制度的一个特点。  
> ④编户齐民是历代中原王朝政府实行的户籍制度，规定凡政府控制的户口都必须按姓名、年龄、籍贯、身份、相貌、财富情况等项目一一载入户籍，被正式编入政府户籍的平民百姓，称为“编户齐民”。中央政权的建立和编户齐民的实行渐渐取代了国野之分。


End file.
